You, Who Destroy My Sorrow
by Ugya-kun Upaupa
Summary: Aku suka menggambar. Aku suka Riku disampingku. Kami hanya berdua di mansion ini. Sampai seorang Pemuda dengan secarik kertas berisi tulisan datang ke mansion. Dan aku menangis. Dan dia ingin berteman. Dan aku semakin menangis. Warning: typos, OOC, AU and other probabilities


Haihaihai! Aku kembali di fandom ini! Hehe. Tapi dengan oneshot. Kalo MC, bakal kulanjut... uumh, yah tunggu ajalah, ya~ Sekarang RnR oneshot ini dulu aja! Shiap di tempat~

* * *

><p><p>

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

Warning: Rush plot, typos, and other probabilities inside

You, Who Destroy My Sorrow

Aku masih terduduk di tempat tidur putih ini. Menatap keluar jendela. Melihat sinar matahari pagi yang baru saja menampakkan dirinya di hadapanku. Rasanya begitu hangat. Sayangnya jendela ini tidak didesain untuk dapat dibuka.

Bersama dengan baju putihku, aku memangku tanganku di atas kedua pahaku yang tertutup selimut. Kakiku kuluruskan. Rasanya nyaman. Rasanya aku tidak ingin pindah dari tempat tidur ini.

Aku melihat pemandangan di luar yang menakjubkan. Dimana cahaya matahari yang masih baru saja berada di sudut 45 derajat itu menembus celah-celah pepohonan yang ada di halaman rumahku. Ingin segera kuabadikan pemandangan itu lantai satu kamarku ini. Sayang aku tak punya kamera atau ponsel.

Tapi, aku punya buku gambar. Setidaknya menggambar lebih bebas dan menyenangkan. Aku bisa mewarnai apapun sesuka hatiku. Kalau aku mau mewarnai batang pohon itu dengan warna merah muda, aku bisa. Membentuk daun-daun itu seperti bintang, aku bisa. Membuat perspektif seperti pandangan yang dilihat oleh para ikan, aku juga bisa. Bahkan mengatur fokus sesuai keinginanku.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi. Aku mulai mengambil buku gambar putih yang tergeletak di atas nakasku. Dia disana, tertumpuk bersama sekotak pensil warna. Tidak ada penghapus. Aku tak pernah memakai penghapus. Benda itu hanya akan membuatku menghapus kesalahan yang aku buat.

Kembali kupandangi pemandangan luar jendela itu. Memotret setiap situasi menakjubkan ke dalam kepalaku. Semua itu akan kuekspresikan kembali ke lembar kertas putih yang bersih tanpa noda. Seakan kertas itu baru saja dicuci dengan pemutih.

Aku mengambil salah satu warna dari kotak pensil warnaku. Kini aku memandangi buku bersampul putih tempat aku akan menggambar. Membuka halaman tiap halaman untuk mencari lembar yang kosong. Kumulai semuanya dengan garis-garis yang lembut. Dengan hati-hati aku menggambar. Seakan kertas yang kujadikan sebagai media menggambar itu rapuh jika aku terlalu menekan pensil warnaku atau bahkan sobek jika aku terlalu cepat menggambar. Aku mengambil warna yang lain dari kotak pensil warnaku.

Aku telah menyelesaikan menggambar benda-benda yang ada di luar jendela. Apa aku terlalu cepat? Entahlah. Walaupun terdengar aku mengambar dengan hati-hati, tapi aku menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Apa itu aneh?

Kini tiba saatnya aku mulai menggambar latar belakang dan efek sinar yang dihasilkan oleh sang matahari. Ketika aku akan menoleh kembali ke arah jendela, tiba-tiba sebuah suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar kamarku.

Tok tok.

Aku pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Nona? Apa kau sudah bangun?" kurasa itu pelayanku.

"Sudah, Riku. Lebih baik kau masuk saja," kataku mempersilakan dia masuk.

Begitu aku mengijinkannya, gagang pintu coklat itu berputar. Pintu berwarna putih terdorong ke dalam bersama dengan suara decitan pintu yang biasa terdengar kalau pintu itu sudah agak tua. Seorang berbaju pelayan yang masih muda masuk dengan sopan mendekatiku. Tak lupa ia tutup kembali pintu yang ia buka.

Dia berpakaian dengan rapi. Aku suka motif dan gaya pakaiannya. Kemeja putih dengan rompi putih pula. Kancing pada rompi berwarna hitam. Dia juga mengenakan dasi hitam yang tertutupi oleh rompinya. Juga celana panjang kainnya. Hitam pekat. Dia juga memakai penutup mata berwarna hitam yang ia lingkarkan dari kedua matanya sampai kepala belakangnya. Ia ikat dengan simpul mati juga kurasa.

Dan ... ya, penutup mata.

"Apa kau ingin teh atau minuman yang lain, Nona?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi pada suku kata terakhir.

"Mungkin teh cukup. Dan, sudah berapa kali untuk jangan memanggilku Nona, Riku? Panggil aku dengan namaku saja. Itu tidak terdengar kalau nanti kau akan melupakanku," kataku.

"Baiklah, Non—maksudku—Na-Namine," katanya yang masih salah bahkan tergagap mengucapkan namaku. Aku hanya menghela nafasku dan tersenyum pendek padanya.

Dia membalikkan badan untuk keluar ruangan. Kurasa dia akan melaksanakan apa yang kumau tadi. Aku pun kembali dengan buku gambarku. Namun saat aku baru mau menoleh ke jendela lagi, bel rumahku terdengar.

Ting tong.

Riku yang baru saja membuka pintu sepertinya agak kaget dengan bel itu. Sedangkan aku sudah terbiasa mendengarnya. Mungkin karena dia memakai penutup mata? Riku pun agak mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Menoleh-nolehkan juga pandangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sepertinya dia berusaha mencari sumber suara itu.

Dia pun seakan teringat sesuatu. "Sepertinya dia datang lagi,"

Aku yang mendengar kalimat itu dari Riku hanya menundukkan kepala. Memasang wajah sedih.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk melepas bel itu dari rumah ini, Riku?" tanyaku padanya.

"Tapi, Namine. Bukankah itu percuma? Dia masih bisa mengetuk pintu," katanya sedang membela dirinya sendiri.

"Setidaknya kita bisa berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukan? Membiarkan dia masuk lagi?" aku berkata dengan suara yang agak menunjukkan kemarahanku.

"Maaf. Aku akan mengusirnya," kata Riku yang kemudian keluar, memberi hormat, dan menutup pintu kamarku.

Aku menahan kesedihanku. Kalau tidak kutahan, aku akan menangis nanti.

Aku tidak mau ada orang yang melihatku lagi. Kecuali Riku. Aku hanya mau mengenal Riku. Karena hanya Riku yang mengingatku. Entah apa yang terjadi.

Sebenarnya aku—percaya atau tidak—dikutuk. Entah karma atau apa, namun setiap kali orang melihat langsung ke mataku, mereka akan melupakanku. Aku tidak tahu sudah sejak kapan ini berlangsung. Bahkan orangtuaku tidak mengingatku. Mereka juga meninggalkan mansion ini. Meninggalkanku dan Riku. Hanya berdua.

Satu-satunya yang tidak melupakanku hanyalah Riku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin karena dia memakai penutup mata? Tapi, aku juga terkadang heran. Bagaimana dia bisa melihat dengan penutup mata itu? Menggunakan mata batinnya?

Sebenarnya aku tidak mau melihatnya menggunakan penutup mata. Aku ingin sekali melihat wajahnya berasama dengan matanya. Aku penasaran dengan warna matanya. Berkali-kali aku berusaha menggambar sosoknya tanpa menggunakan penutup mata. Namun aku selalu bingung akan mewarnai matanya dengan apa. Tentu aku hanya menggambarnya diam-diam. Aku malu kalau Riku tahu aku menggambar dirinya.

Rasanya menyedihkan kalau harus dilupakan oleh orang lain. Maka dari itu, aku berusaha akrab dengan Riku. Aku tidak pernah memanggilnya pelayan atau sejenisnya. Aku selalu memanggil namanya. Tapi, dia selalu memanggilku Nona. Itu seperti, aku memiliki status tinggi di matanya. Padahal aku hanya ingin berteman biasa dengannya.

Aku takut kalau nanti aku kehilangan dia. Aku takut dia melupakanku. Aku menyayanginya. Dan aku tak mau dia pergi seperti kedua orangtuaku.

Ah, aku sudah terlalu banyak berpikir. Kupikir itu tidak baik untukku.

Aku kembali melanjutkan gambaranku. Kutatapi kembali kertas yang tadi sudah kutinggalkan untuk beberapa urusan. Melihat, sudah sampai mana perjuanganku menggambar.

Aku kembali melihat keluar jendela. Berusaha memotret apa yang ada di luar sana dengan sebaik-baiknya. Biasanya aku butuh waktu lima menit untuk menghafal apa yang akan kugambar. Sesekali juga dengan melihat objeknya kembali.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menutupi pandanganku. Dia membuat sinar matahari tidak masuk ke dalam kamarku karena ia menghalanginya. Aku setengah kaget melihatnya yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku.

Pemuda itu lagi.

Pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang dengan gaya yang—menurutku—acak-acakan. Seperti dia ingin terlihat keren tapi agak gagal. Dia juga memakai jaket putih yang tidak ia kancingkan. Membuat kaos berwarna jingga kemerahan bertuliskan Twilight itu terlihat cukup jelas.

Ya, aku setengah kaget melihatnya yang tiba-tiba hadir dari jendelaku. Karena kaget, mungkin sekarang aku juga sudah agak melebarkan mataku. Bukankah aku sudah menyuruh Riku untuk mengusirnya?

Pemuda ini. Ia selalu datang ke mansion ini. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan. Ya ... bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau setiap kali dia ke sini dia melupankan apapun tentangku?

Dia belum melihat mataku. Aku tahu. Karena aku melihat bola matanya mengarah ke buku gambarku. Aku ingin menyampaikan padanya agar dia jangan melihat mataku. Tapi entah kenapa aku malah terpikat oleh mata indahnya. Ya. Entah mengapa aku seakan tidak bisa bergerak.

Padahal matanya hanyalah mata yang seperti biasanya kuketahui. Hanya mata dengan iris yang berwarna biru terang. Yang lalu dikelilingi oleh warna putih mengkilat. Tidak ada cacat yang akan membuatku iba. Tidak ada sesuatu yang membuatku bahkan seterkesan ini.

Untungnya aku mulai sadar saat iris matanya perlahan bergerak. Sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan melihat wajahku dan mengatakan sesuatu. Aku pun segera menundukkan kepalaku. Membuka dengan cepat lembar baru dari buku gambarku. Menulis dengan pensil warna biruku.

Jangan lihat mataku. Bahkan sepenasaran apa kau dengan apa yang terjadi, jangan pernah melihat mataku.

Begitu aku menulis. Semoga dapat terbaca dengan baik olehnya. Dan semoga dia bisa membaca. Tentu dia diajari, 'kan?

Aku menghadapkan tulisan itu ke arahnya. Juga tak lupa aku menutupi wajahku, agar kiranya dia tidak berusaha mengintip mataku saat ia sedang membaca tulisanku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Kubuang pandanganku ke kotak pensil warna yang berada di sebelahku. Sekali lagi aku menahan kesedihanku. Semoga cara ini berhasil.

Entah ia sudah selesai membacanya atau belum. Tapi aku masih menutupi wajahku dengan buku gambarku. Takut kalau dia tidak mematuhi perintahku. Takut nanti dia melihat mataku, jatuh kehilangan kesadaran bersama juga dengan ingatannya. Kemudian kembali ke sini lagi.

Saat aku masih ragu untuk menurunkan buku gambarku atau tidak, tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Mungkin itu Riku. Akhirnya dia datang juga.

"Namine, tehnya su—,"

"Masuk, Riku," kataku memotong kalimat yang belum selesai ia katakan. Aku bisa membayangkan dia agak kaget dan memasang wajah bingung sambil membawa nampan yang di atasnya ada cangkir, teko, setoples gula batu, dan sendok teh.

Awalnya Riku membuka pintu seperti biasanya. Pelan. Sehingga suara decitan pintu terdengar berirama di telingaku. Namun setelah dia benar-benar membuka pintunya, sepertinya dia tekejut sesaat.

"Apa orang itu ada di—,"

"Iya," potongku lagi. Aku ingin ini segera selesai.

Riku menaruh nampan yang ia bawa ke meja yang ada di kamar ini. Dengan langkah yang terburu-buru juga. Kurasa dia agak panik. Kuyakin dia sudah mengusirnya. Tapi pemuda itu tidak mematuhinya dan sekarang malah berdiri penuh tanya di sisi lain jendela kamarku.

"Apa yang sekarang harus dilakukan Namine?" baru kali ini Riku bertanya begitu padaku. Biasanya dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Mungkin karena panik?

"Apa kau punya lebih dari satu penutup mata, Riku?" tanyaku. Aku sudah memutuskan ini.

"Ada. Apa maksudmu—,"

"Ya. Cepat bawa pemuda itu ke sini,"

Tidak. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau.

"Kau yakin, Namine?"

"Ya,"

Tidak. Sebenarnya aku takut, Riku.

Aku menatap sebentar wajah Riku. Terlihat bibir bawahnya kini ia gigit. Dia sedang menimba permintaanku. Baru kali ini. Benar-benar baru kali ini aku melihatnya panik. Maksudku, aku memang pernah melihatnya panik. Tapi tidak sampai dia benar-benar secara terang-terangan memperlihatkannya padaku.

"Baiklah," Riku akhirnya memutuskan.

Riku menarik laci nakasku. Mengambil secarik kertas kosong dan pensil di sana. Menulis sesuatu yang tidak kukethaui apa itu. Selesai menulis, dia menunjukkannya ke pemuda itu.

"Dia sudah pergi," katanya sambil menurunkan lengan kanannya yang tadi ia rentangkan. Kau pun juga menurunkan buku gambarku. "Aku menjemputnya dulu, Namine. Maaf kalau aku belum bisa menyiapkan teh yang kau minta."

"Tidak," balasku sambil menggeleng kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, Riku. Aku juga bisa menyiapkannya sendiri. Jangan remehkan aku, dong!"

Tentu perkataan seperti itu bukan hal yang pantas untuk situasi sekarang ini. Riku tidak terhibur sama sekali. Ya. Aku tahu dari kekehannya yang kaku. Dia hanya berusaha membalas gurauanku. Hanya sekadar membalasnya.

Riku melangkah pergi dari kamarku. Menutup kembali pintu kamar yang sejak tadi terbuka. Ketika dia membalikkan badan di luar kamarku, dia menutup pintunya. Aku menghela nafasku. Rasanya lega akhirnya ketegangan yang tadi sempat kurasakan hilang.

Aku turun dari tempat tidurku. Berjalan menuju meja putih bundar dimana Riku menaruh nampannya tadi. Aku membuka tutup teko mengkilat itu hanya untuk sekadar mengecek tehnya. 'Syukurlah belum dingin,' Batinku.

Aku menutup kembali teko itu. Menyiapkan tiga cangkir putih bersama dengan priring kecil untuk tempat menaruh cangkirnya. Kutempatkan ketiganya mendekati kursi yang tersedia.

Ada empat kursi yang mengitari meja bundar ruangan penghuni rumah ini hanya aku dan Riku sekalipun. Mungkin dulu ini tempat aku, Ayah, dan Ibuku duduk. Dan yang satunya? Mungkin diduduki oleh Riku dengan ijin Ayah? Itu sudah lama. Ya, sampai aku hanya bisa mengingatnya samar-samar.

Kadang aku berpikir kalau nantinya kursi-kursi ini bisa terisi. Lagi. Entah siapa orang itu nantinya. Mungkin aku memang hanya ingin ada Riku saja di sampingku. Tapi, semua orang tahu. Manusia tidak pernah puas bahkan dengan semua kecukupan yang telah mereka miliki. Aku hanya tertawa kecil memikirkannya.

Aku menuangkan isi teko itu ke salah satu cangkir. Tidak kuisi sampai penuh. Kukira tiga perempatnya saja sudah cukup. Juga begitu dengan cangkir yang lain. Hanya kuisi hingga tiga perempatnya saja.

Apa yang akan kukatakan padanya nanti? Ah, iya. Alasannya datang ke sini. Sekalipun ingatannya tentangku sudah terhapus. Kadang aku juga sebal melihatnya terus-terus datang ke sini. Tidak tahukah kalau kedatangannya hanya akan membuatku tersiksa karena dia hanya akan melupakanku?

Tentu saja dia tidak tahu. Ingatannya 'kan terhapus.

Aku mulai membuka toples berisi gula batu. Mengambil beberapa balok dan memasukkannya ke masing-masing cangkir. Aku tidak tahu Riku dan orang itu suka manis atau tidak. Jadi aku hanya memasukkan satu balok saja. Sedangkan untukku, aku memasukkan dua balok. Itu sudah cukup manis buatku.

Selesai memberi masing-masing cangkir dengan gula batu, aku mengambil satu sendok teh yang ada di dekat teko. Aku mengaduk pelan masing-masing cangkir itu dengan hati-hati. Takut kalau nanti ada yang tumpah kalau aku mengaduknya terlalu cepat. Aku tidak mau memberi noda pada mejaku. Itu hanya akan merepotkan Riku nantinya.

Baru saja aku selesai mengaduknya, suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Sudah tiga kali dalam satu pagi ini aku mendegarnya. Aku mulai merasa tegang kembali. Aku merasa takut lagi.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa setegang ini. Mungkin karena aku akan bertemu orang lain selain Riku?

"Masuk, Riku," tapi ini pilihanku. Kalau tidak seperti ini aku tidak akan tahu apa mau pemuda itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Riku untuk mematuhi perintahku. Mungkin karena tidak ada alasan untuk ragu. Tentu saja. Karena aku sudah memutuskannya.

Riku sudah membuka pintunya tanpa kusadari. Dia agak menepi agar pemuda itu bisa masuk. Pemuda itu melangkah maju dengan pelan-pelan. Dia agak ragu mengambil langkahnya. Mungkin karena matanya ditutup? Rasanya agak lucu. Namun aku tidak bisa tertawa. Ya ... bagaimana aku bisa tertawa di tengah keteganganku?

"Riku! Setidaknya kau menuntunnya sampai ke kursi!" kataku dengan nada tinggi. Riku hanya mendecih. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sampai ia mendecih seperti itu. Aku tak heran. Sebelumnya dia juga pernah mendecih.

Pemuda itu awalnya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Dia bingung. Dia cukup tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba Riku mendorongnya. Ketika dia sampai di depan kursi, aku mempersilakannya duduk.

"Duduklah. Jangan takut atau ragu. Kami tidak sedang menjahilimu," aku berbicara seperti itu, padahal yang takut adalah aku.

"Tentu. Aku tahu itu," sahutnya dengan senyumnya yang sederhana. Aku agak kaget. Apa maksudnya dengan dia tahu?

Aku duduk setelah dia duduk. Aku berpikir kalau Riku nantinya akan menarik kursi itu ketika pemuda itu akan duduk. Jadi pemuda itu terjatuh. Tentu aku hanya memikirkannya.

"Kau juga membuatkan satu untukku?" tanya Riku yang sadar kalau ada tiga cangkir teh di meja.

"Tentu. Anggap saja balas jasa karena mau mengantarnya hingga ke kamarku,"

"Heh? Jadi ini di kamarmu?" tanya pemuda itu agak kaget.

"Y-ya. Begitulah," jawabku dengan nada panjang pada kata ya. "Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Roxas." setelah Roxas ini menjawab, keheningan melanda kami bertiga. Riku sendiri hanya berdiri di belakang Roxas dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di belakang punggungnya.

"Riku, duduklah. Kau tak mau membuatku mengomel karena tak mau meminum teh yang telah kusiapkan, 'kan?" ujarku menyela sedikit keheningan ini.

"Apa kau juga membuatkan teh untukku?" tanya Roxas sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tentu. Tak baik jika kita tidak menjamu tamu dengan baik," jawabku santai. Maksudku, sesantai mungkin. Roxas hanya menggumamkan kata 'oh' setelah mendengar jawabanku. Kembali keheningan melanda kami.

Aku menyesap sedikit tehku. Riku yang baru saja duduk juga meminum bagiannya.

Riku duduk tepat berhadapan denganku. Di sebelah kirinya hanya ada kursi sisa yang kosong. Sedangkan Roxas duduk di sebelah kiri Riku. Yang berarti ada di sebelah kiriku.

"Tidak buruk," katanya setelah meminum teh buatanku. Yah, padahal yang membuat tehnya dia. Aku kan hanya menyiapkan sisanya.

"Terima kasih," balasku menerima pujiannya. Setidaknya, terdengar begitu bagi Riku. Kembali keheningan melanda kami bertiga.

Riku berdehem. Aku menoleh padanya karena deheman itu seperti tertuju padaku. Dia melipat tangannya. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk Roxas yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Dia juga mengerutkan sedikit alisnya. Aku tahu Riku, aku hanya butuh waktu.

"Uhm, jadi," kataku memulai inti pembicaraannya. Aku baru ingat kalau aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Jadi aku menunda inti pembicaraan lagi. "Oh, iya. Namaku Namine."

"Ya, aku tahu," sahut Roxas setelah itu. Apa maksudnya dengan dia mengerti?

"Ma-maaf. Maksudmu dengan kau tahu? Bukankah kau kehilangan ingatanmu tentangku? Jangankan hilang ingatan. Aku bahkan belum pernah memperkenalkan diriku padamu," tanyaku penuh keheranan hingga aku memiringkan kepalaku. Walau aku tahu dia tidak akan tahu aku kebingungan seperti ini.

"Aku kehilangan ingatanku, kok. Aku hanya tahu namamu saja," aku benar-benar tak mengerti pasti dengan jawabannya.

Aku hanya menoleh ke Riku yang tepat berada di depanku. Dia yang tahu aku menoleh ke arahnya juga menoleh ke arahku. Namun hanya sebentar. Setelah itu, dia menoleh kembali ke arah Roxas.

Roxas hanya tertawa. Seakan tahu kalau aku sedang kebingungan sekarang. "Ceritanya panjang, Namine. Tapi aku yakin kau akan tahu setelah membaca sesuatu yang kubawa. Kau tidak memakai penutup mata juga, 'kan?"

"Tidak," jawabku singkat.

Roxas sedang merogoh sesuatu di saku jaketnya. Mencari apa yang dia sebut dengan sesuatu. Aku mulai penasaran dengan semua ini. Entah kemana rasa takut dan tegangku hilang. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Sekarang aku hanya perlu mengetahui suatu hal dari Roxas.

Setelah Roxas menemukan apa yang dia cari, dia menyodorkannya ke arah ...

"Kau salah arah," kata Riku lalu menuntun tangan Roxas ke arahku.

"Ah, maaf. Aku belum terbiasa dengan penutup mata ini," katanya sambil tertawa.

Aku menerima sesuatu dari Roxas yang ternyata adalah secarik kertas. Ada tulisan-tulisan yang sepertinya perlu kubaca. Yang memang seperti itu karena Roxas yang menyuruhku membacanya.

Selama aku membaca, Roxas mengatakan sesuatu, "aku selalu ingat Namine karena aku menempelkan kertas besar di pintuku. Di sana tertulis 'Cek kertas pemberian seseorang. Pergi ke mansion yang ada di kotamu dan berikan kertas itu ke Namine.' Mungkin itu juga kenapa aku tidak lupa namamu. Yah, walau hanya namamu, sih."

Bertepatan saat Roxas menyelesaikan kata terkahirnya, aku menangis. Entah kenapa aku tak dapat menahan isakkanku setelah aku membaca tulisan pada kertas ini. Aku memandang Riku sekarang. Dia hanya menunduk. Sepertinya dia sudah tahu saat dia mengantar Roxas tadi.

"Jadi, begitu ya," kataku agar Roxas tahu kalau aku sudah selesai membaca dan mengerti apa yang dia maksud.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu," Roxas membalas ucapanku. "Kalau begitu, karena aku sudah mengenal kalian—,"

"Jadi aku juga termasuk?" sela Riku.

"Tentu saja, Riku. Nah, kulanjutkan apa yang kukatakan tadi. Karena aku sudah mengenal kalian, aku akan menjadi teman kalian!"

Perkataan Roxas semakin membuatku menangis. Kini aku benar-benar tidak bisa menghentikannya.

"Hei! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan! Namine? Kau tidak apa-apa? Biarkan saja dia," kata Riku yang kini sudah memeluk dan mengelus kepalaku.

"Kau membuatku terdengar seperti orang jahat. Aku kan hanya ingin berteman dengannya saja," ujar Roxas.

"Kau benar Riku," kataku pada Riku dengan isakan yang agak mereda. "Dia hanya ingin berteman denganku. Jadi, biarkan aku menjadi temannya,"

Aku melepas pelukan Riku. Sebenarnya dia yang memelukku. Kulihat Roxas berdiri, membuat kursinya terdorong ke belakang. Aku pun juga berdiri mengahadapnya.

"Jadi ... teman?" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau salah arah lagi," Riku berkata padanya setelah menghela nafas.

"Oh?" dia membenarkan arah tangannya. "Teman?" aku mau tertawa tapi aku tahan. Ya, dia masih salah arah. Semakin salah arah karena kini ia membelakangiku. Sedangkan Riku hanya menyentuh dahinya sendiri sambil menggeleng kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan.

Aku meraih tangannya yang masih salah arah itu. Tentu aku berjalan sampai di hadapannya. "Teman!" kataku sambil berjabat tangan dengannya.

"Ayo, Riku! Kau juga harus bersalaman dengannya," kataku mengajak Riku yang masih berdiri di dekat kursi yang aku duduki tadi.

Riku berjalan ke tempat aku dan Roxas berpijak. Riku mengambil tangan kanan Roxas dan menyalaminya.

"Teman!" ucap Roxas.

"Hn," balas Riku dengan senyum yang sepertinya terpaksa. Aku hanya terkikik melihat Riku dan Roxas.

- End -


End file.
